bartimaeusfandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance
The Resistance was a group of commoners, all with resilience, who fought against the magicians. It was founded by and lead by Mr. Pennyfeather. In the Books The resistance is only mentioned many times in The Amulet of Samarkand. * A group of kids sensed that Bart, even in disguise, was a demon. * Two kids stole a Scrying Glass from Nathaniel. * One member used an Elemental Sphere to try harming the government. The Resistance makes a full appearance in The Golem's Eye. Their usual tactic was to steal, utilizing their resilience, magical objects mostly from stores and homes. The magicians were left without items to use. And the resistance were with potential weapons among the objects. Then the resistance would use the acquired objects against the magicians/government. However, as the resistance members were not magicians, they did not know how to assess and operate all the magical objects. Disasters had happened when members tried to discover an object's power. Their last mission was stealing from the place with many powerful magical items - the tomb of Gladstone. Their resilience had helped them reach the tomb but it was of no use when Honorius the afrit appeared. The afrit was enclosed in Gladstone's bones and so physical attacks was easy for him (he also used some hand-held weapons). Most of the resistance in the tomb were massacred. Nicholas Drew survived by fleeing at first site of Honorius. Kitty Jones only barely managed to escape. Members #'Kitty Jones' - A rebellious teenager, described as tall and slender with short, dark hair. She is two years older than Nathaniel, making her 14, 16, and 19 in the trilogy. She was 13 when she first joined the Resistance. #*Her resilience was resistance to magic. #'Mr. Pennyfeather' - The founder of the Resistance. Elderly, with white hair and a bald spot; he walks with a cane. He discovered he had resilience many years ago, when he retaliated against a magician who killed his wife. Died in the afrit Honorius's crypt. #*His resilience was resistance to magic. #[[Nicholas Drew|'Nicholas Drew']] - A stocky young man in his 20's. He survived Honorius's crypt by virtue of fleeing instead of helping his peers. #*His resilience was resistance to magic. #[[Anne Stephens|'Anne Stephens']] - Middle-aged and black-haired. Perished in the afrit's crypt. #*Her resilience was seeing through the guises of demons. #*And seeing magical auras to some extent. #'Gladys' - Young blonde woman. Died when a dropped sphere started a fire in a warehouse. #*Her resilience was seeing magical auras. #'Eva' - 15-year-old girl with brown curly hair. Noted to have outspoken opinions; killed by a demon in a house in Mayfair. #*Her resilience was seeing through the guises of demons. #[[Frederick Weaver|'Frederick Weaver']] - a tall, surly teenaged boy with acne. He was notably skilled with throwing knives; however, he perished in the afrit's crypt. #*His resilience was seeing through the guises of demons. #'Stanley Hake' - A boy of Kitty's age. He was the first victim in the afrit's crypt. #*His resilience was seeing magical auras. #[[Timothy|'Timothy']] - Teenaged boy, described as being "quiet and gentle". Died after an encounter with the Night Police. #*His resilience was hearing magical activity. #[[Martin|'Martin']] - Teenaged boy, described as being "slight, with dark eyes, and a thin, straight nose". He was intense and passionate and never looked anyone full in the eyes. He lost his parents to magicians at a young age. He was the one that attacked Parliament with an Elemental Sphere. He drowned in the Thames shortly after. de:Widerstandsbewegung Category:Organisations